A Meeting ment to be
by Ravenchan
Summary: (Co written with Ayanami_Chan) this story is sort of Au. It's got a few couples. Oh and Dorothy bashing. If you like 1xR or Qxoriginal you'll love this. This story shows even people who are rich don't have anything close to a perfect life.
1. a beginning

* hey this is my first fic and it's co written with ayanami chan ****

* hey this is my first fic and it's co written with ayanami chan. Thanx for getting me started and if your readin this e-mail me. I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's character's but I do own Raven Summers.

****

A fateful meeting

"I hate these things." She sighed, staring at her reflection in the mirror. The girl was in a floor length midnight blue dress that set off her dark blue eyes. Her long black hair was loose, except for the single diamond barrette above her temple. Her pale skin seemed even more so, and she had to admit she was beautiful. " Fat lot of good that's done me." She thought.

She had to go to lots of these formal affairs with her father. She went to balls, parties, masques, anywhere where there were rich boys that could be a suitor. " What if I don't want to be married off ?" she asked the mirror. She waited for a response, although she knew there would be none. She sighed unhappily once more. 

"Raven !" her stepmother Iris, called her from downstairs. "Are you ready yet ?" " No." she whispered. She was still tired from last night. " Yes !" she called down to the woman that posed as family, her stepmother. " No one could possibly have a worse life, hidden under such a rich and elegant lifestyle." She said, and with that she left for another life in hell.

" Quatre are you ready." Relena asked, through the door. " Yeah except for this tie." Quatre was struggling to tie it without choking Heero to death. " You can come in if you want." Relena opened the door to find a very well dressed Heero and Quatre. Dorothy was right behind her. Relena smiled softly, and came over to relieve Quatre of the task. Dorothy took one look at Relena with her arms around Heero and started laughing. " Oh, Relena-sama, you two look perfect together." She said , masking her sarcasm well. She truly disliked Heero and thought Relena deserve better. " But then again I deserve better than Quatre and I'm not leaving him." She thought. Relena finished with Heero and turned to Quatre. " Mr. Winner, you've been going to these thing since you were a child like me, I expected you of all people to be able to put on a tie. " Here let me tie yours." " No!" Dorothy yelled, and put herself between them. " Relena-sama, let me do it, she said. She quickly put on Quatre's tie, and they were ready to go.

The boys were in standard tuxedos, and Dorothy was in a red silk spaghetti strap dress that hugged her curves like a second skin all the way to the floor. Relena was in a deep blue dress in a similar design except hers had rhinestones along the neckline. She was also wearing a diamond necklace. " Let's go!" Dorothy shouted. With that they headed for the limo. Fortunately for the boys it was neither Relena's pink one or Dorothy's gold. It was instead a black one, inside Zechs, Noin, and other dignitaries waited for them.

" God I hate these things." Relena said, as they walked up they walked down the front steps. " Amen." Quatre said. As Dorothy quickly tried to change Relena's mind ranting on how they were good for the country and they could be fun. 

Life sucks, get over it, That was practically there motto now and days. They just had to bite the bullet and get on with it. As long as they had people to love, and People loved them they could handle it. But as they arrived at the ball, Quatre noticed a girl with raven black hair in a dress a darker shade of blue than Relena's. She was beautiful, yes, but so was every other girl at the ball. No, What caught his attention was that she was alone.

Well here it was the first part. Oh it was written by ayanami chan.

If you have and Question or comment and Ideas please E-mail one of us at

Relena22@yahoo.com or at ayanami_rei@softhome.net

****


	2. A surprise and dance

Chapter two

Raven was just standing alone. Although she had been asked many times to dance she refused each time. She felt all were to arrogent, just caring about them selves. The only reason they came up too girls were because of there beauty. As she thought this she felt some one gazing at her and decided to turn around. What she found was not what she expected. She saw a boy no older than herself with startling blue eyes and hair a color of pale blond, So blond it almost looked white. 

******** He noticed her turning around and found a pair of beautifull midnight blue eyes that seemed to have the stars sparkle to them. Dorthy noticed Quatre staring at a girl her own age and felt a stab of jelousy. Come on Quatre let's dance. 

******** She noticed a girls with long blond hair and these rediculos looking eye brows pulling him away and into the crowd, obviously spotting her. She felt a small amount of jealously for the girl who took him away. She could tell he was unlike the other boys, he showed no arrogance or an uncaring nature. She remembered her mother telling her of him, Quatre was it. Yes Quatre Rebaba Winner.

******** He saw her looking at him with sad eyes, showing he correctly guessed at her being lonly. He felt a connection with her he never felt with Dorthy. For once in his life he saw the same kindness and compassion in her eyes people always see in his. He decided to talk to her and see why she was lonely, he didn't know why but he felt so close to her but he felt the need to talk with someone who had the same understanding as him. 

******* She saw him approaching her apparently wanting to be polite and introducing himself. As he arrived he introduced himself. She saw he was wearing a White shirt along with the traditional tuxedo and tie. 

******** Well heres part two and I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the shortness but this is my first fic so don't be too hard on me. The next part goes to Ayanami_Chan ayanami_rei@softhome.net I'm Ravey have any suggestions e-mail me at Venus_Star_chain@yahoo.com


	3. What!!!!!!

Chapter 3

Quatre halted his trek across the ballroom to grab two drinks, and then continued on his way. 

He admired the girl, for turning down so many invitations to dance and not going insane. 

Perhaps I'll just go sit down with her and chat. It looks like we both need a break. 

He quickly made his way to her, and when she looked at him, he stared right back. She liked that. 

He wasn't afraid to look her in the eye, nor of letting her look him in his. 

They saw the eye was the window to the soul, and letting someone stare at your soul can not be easy. 

Raven smiled, and stood as he approached. He had passed her first test. 

Quatre stood before her, and said cheerily, "Good evening, Miss." and handed her a drink. 

She smiled, and accepted it. "Good evening, sir." she said, and sat once more. 

She then looked up at him, and waved a hand at the chair beside her. "Please, sit, Mr....Winner...is it?" 

He took the chair and smiled. "Call me Quatre." "Quatre, then. I am Raven Summers." she introduced herself, 

and sipped at the punch in her hand. "May I ask, why did you come over here? Your date seems to be missing 

you. "she gestured to Dorothy, who was searching around for him. P He laughed softly. 

"Oh, Dorothy. She's a bit possessive, if you know what I mean. She refuses to admit we are together, 

but never lets me speak with an unattached female." his smile broadened. 

"I am unattached, you know." Raven said. "I know, but she doesn't." his eyes sparkled. 

"Let's go outside before she finds you." Raven suggested. Quatre looked towards the doors to the garden, 

and saw Relena and Heero walking in. Relena was looking very, very happy. Heero was smiling. 

Quatre took a double take and confirmed it. "Come on, let's go!" he gently took her hand, 

and led her outside. They passed by Heero and Relena on their way out. As soon as he was close enough,

Quatre pulled out a camera, and took a shot of Heero smiling, with a teary-eyed Relena in his arms. 

With that done, and the couple recovering from the flash, he ran over to them. "Heero...what's wrong. 

Something here is not right at all." Relena looked at him. "Everything is perfect." she said softly. 

"Then why is Heero smiling?" he asked. The color rose in Heero's face, but he quelled his urge to hide

the smile. "You'll see." she answered, crypticly. "Who is this?" Relena eyes focused on the girl standing 

behind Quatre, looking nervous. He quickly introduced them. "We were about to go outside for some air, 

then I saw the perfect soldier crack a grin...." "Go on outside." Heero said. "But be back in here by 

eight twenty. You don't want to miss it. Trust me." Quatre raised his eyebrows. 

So many words at once....from Heero.... "OK, whatever you say." He took the girl, Raven,

by the hand and led her outside. As soon as they were out of earshot, Relena started to giggle. Heero's smile broadened, and he held her tighter. She pulled her left hand from where it was hidden under Heero's hand. 

She raised it so he could see. The diamond sparkled in the ballroom light. She giggled some more, 

and hid it again. She then looked to where Quatre and Raven were disappearing into the garden. 

"Looks like Dorothy's gonna have some competition in the near future." she said. Heero grinned, and silently wished his friend well. "We'd best try to keep Dorothy inside for a while. Eyebrows might not like 

Quatre talking with her." She hit Heero on the head, playfully. "Hey, Dorothy is my friend. No name-calling, 

OK?" 

They were wandering in the maze out in the cool night air, lost in conversation. 

Quatre took her hand, and realized she didn't have a corsage. "Oh, I don't have a date, that means no corsage." she said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand. Quatre caught the hand mid-wave, 

and begin to slip a corsage onto it. "Dorothy didn't want it. She changed dressed at the last minute, 

so it didn't match anymore. But it matches yours perfectly." She looked at the rose, so dark a color 

it seemed black in the light of the moon. The baby's breath that surrounded it hadn't even begun to wilt. 

It was beautiful. "You shouldn't..." she stopped, when Quatre's watch beeped. "Oh no, we have five minutes to make it out of the maze and inside! Heero and Relena want me to be there!" he looked around for someone 

with directions, but they were as alone as could be. "Come on!" she grabbed his hand, hiked up her skirt, 

and began to run. "This way!" 

Oooo...1xR action too, but I have to remember this is a 4xOC...aw well...I'll have to get

Dorothy out of the picture somehow. Either that or Ravey will. Well, enjoy all!! R&R!! */center P Ayanami_Chan ayanami_rei@softhome.net Ravey venus_star_chain@yahoo.com 


	4. A heartache and hope

Disclaimer- I do not own G-Wing or any of its characters but Raven is mine.

Chapter four

As she grabbed my hand we ran through the maze she ran through this maze as if she knew it well. As we ran we ran we reached the ball room at eight nineteen, whe, we have a minute to spare I managed to gasp out. 

********** I saw him breathing hard and guessed he didn't run much. He said we made it with a minute to spare so I dragged him to the front. As we arrived to the front the announcement began. Today stated Heero Yuy I have proposed to my girl friend Relena Peacecraft. As we listened hushed wispers began to go around. One statement I caught was miss. Relena marring a Gundam piolet. As this announcement was done Quatre asked me to dance. He led me to the dance floor and we began a waltz. 

********** As we were dancing I saw Dorthy coming up to us. When she arrived she was fuming. Quatre what are you doing with this this slut. I'm not a slut I herd Raven reply I happen to come from quite a nice family miss. Catolonia. Dorthy please calm down, she is a friend I replied. 

********* What was coming next I did not expect she pulled back and struck me leaving a large print. After about a minute my face started to swell and I passed out. 

********* I never saw Dorthy so mad, but striking down a girl because I asked her to dance. I never got mad easy but now I was furious, She struck down a girl I guess I felt attracted too. It seemed like she was trying to make my life miserable. Like I didn't deserve happiness. Finially when I found a shred of it she hurts it. What I said next was

harsh I must admit. I finally said after a few minutes of silence, "Miss. Dorthy I would appreciate it if you would not

visit me again. With that said I turned away and scooped Raven up.

Sorry for the short chapter. Um Please R and R. If you have ???? e mail me at Venus_star_chain@hotmail.com


	5. A new Hope

* * * * * 

Untitled : Chapter 5 

* * * * *

Raven woke up in a soft bed, feeling nothing but a pounding head, and a throbbing cheek. She pulled herself out of the strange bed, and went to a mirror. She gasped as she saw the bruise on her cheek. It wasn't very big, but it was still there. She stood in front of the mirror for a while, staring at the painful blue blotch. 

After a few minutes, a knock was heard on her door. 

"Come in." she said softly, covering her cheek with her hand. 

The door opened quietly, and Relena walked in. 

"How are you doing? I must apologise for Dorothy's actions, I'm so sorry your night was ruined." she walked over to where Raven was standing, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"Miss Relena, it's not your fault. It's my fault your night was ruined. Tonight was supposed to be special for you, but I went and got in a fight." 

"Some fight. One slap, and you call it a fight? No, a fight is when Duo and Wufei are both after the same piece of food. _That's_ a fight." Relena said, with a laugh. Raven had seen both Duo and Wufei before, although she had never met them. 

Relena turned around, and picked up an ice pack. She gently moved Raven's hand, which was still covering the bruise. Placing the ice pack on her cheek, she sat Raven down in the chair. 

"Actually, it's neither of our faults. Dorothy was just being possessive of Quatre. Even if she refuses to go out with him, or even admit that she likes him." Relena said. "I have noticed one thing though. He seems to like you." Relena gave the girl a small grin. 

"As if that means anything. Maybe one day we could have something between us. But before that could ever happen, my father will marry me off to the highest bidder." she said bitterly. 

"I know what you fell like. I am a Princess after all. I have to beat off rich little boys with a stick. Or a deathglare." she said, smiling. "That was, of course, until tonight. Now a little diamond ring will do the job for me." Relena let out a small laugh. 

"You're so lucky. You've fallen in love, and now you're getting married to him. If I even have a crush that's 'below my station' my parents will kill me." she said, sadly. 

"Hey, you're nineteen, right?" Relena asked. 

"Yeah." she responded, not knowing why Relena asked. 

"Well, you're an adult. You can move out and go to collage and everything. Even if Quatre and you are nothing but friends, he's got cash to burn. I'm sure he will support you even if your parents disown you." Relena said, only half joking. 

"Yeah, but I can't just leave them, they're my family!" Raven said, taking it seriously. Even as she dismissed Relena's thought, she took it under heavy consideration. _Perhaps I can do that, if Quatre would support me...be we only just met..._

"Don't underestimate Quatre's kind heart." Relena seemed to be reading her thoughts. She got up, and looked down at the girl. "I've kept my guests waiting too long. I'd best be getting downstairs. Fell free to stay up here as late as you need to, if you miss your ride home, I'm have Pagan drive you." Relena gave her new friend a small hug, and left the room closing the door behind her. 

__

If I leave my family behind, I can have a life of my own, if Quatre is willing to give me the money to do so... 

* * * * *

Quatre was outside in the gardens again, this time completely alone. After he had brought Raven to an empty guest room, he had yelled at Dorothy. He still couldn't believe she hit an innocent girl just because Quatre had asked her to dance. It was just a dance, there was nothing more to it! But, then again, if what Dorothy was always saying to him was true, there was nothing between them either. 

He brought up all these points when talking to Dorothy. Before he could finish his speech to her, she had run out of the room, crying. She ran to her gold limo, and left the party. Quatre had always had a kind and forgiving heart, but he couldn't find the will to forgive her for this, at least, not just yet. 

__

Dorothy, why? If you really care for me, you won't go around trying to hurt people for no reason. Why? 

* * * * *

  
-Ayanami_Chan   
ayanami_rei@softhome.net   
Raven   
relena22@yahoo.com 


End file.
